


Morning Princess

by eileeenbelieves



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, First Story ever on AO3, Fluff, Guitar, More like a one shot, Niall's imperfections that make him perfect, One Shot, so sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileeenbelieves/pseuds/eileeenbelieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, im new and I havent posted anything yet so I decided to make a one shot of waking up to Niall's perfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Princess

I'm not a morning person at all

so waking up at seven in the morning

on a Saturday wasn't my brightest day.

I shoved the duvets off my heated body,

and glanced at the empty space besides

me on the bed. Niall wasn't there, but

the lump he left behind was.

A famaliar set of chords on a

guitar was strumming downstairs,

and I smiled to myself before

sliding on one of Niall's long sleeves shirt

over my under wear, and putting on

some socks. I skipped down the

stairs, and stopped outside

the Muisic Room where Niall

was sitting in one of the

corners. He had been in here

quite a lot lately, since the boys

were coming out with a new album;

They were contemplating on calling

it either "Midnight Memories" or "Tonight's The Night".

Niall had been working especially hard

on this one, and so far he's already

made three of the songs.

I watched him strum some more chords

on the guitar before leaning over the

guitar to scribble something down

on a pad of paper in front of him.

The musces formed on his bicep

flexed, and I smiled at that, because

I remember when Niall thought he

was too skinny and submissive so

he was constantly at the gym. It

took me forever to convince him

he was fine the way he was, and

after a while he believed me, but

he continued to go to the gym

as a stress reliever. With all

the interviews, flights, and photoshoots

Niall was at the gym a lot, and the

work's definately paid off.

His long nimble fingers plucked

at the strings again, a new determined

look on his face, and it was

beautiful. Really truly beautiful.

Not even just the music, but

also the way Niall looked so

peaceful, and in the mood.

His eyes fluttered closed,

his light lashes falling over

his pale cheeks, and he strummed

at the guitar. You could see the

slight freckles sprinkled over his nose

and cheeks in this light, and though

Niall hated them, they were

so adorable. His cheeks were

a lot fuller than mine, but lifted just

the slightest at the top, and

his his cute thin laps chapped

over his now perfect teeth

that nipped at his bottom lip

in concentration. I missed

Niall's old smile, the crooked

one that I fell in love with.

It's a lot better now, but it was

perfect then. When it was

unique and real. Niall's

very unique and real now,

but it's the little things that

made him look so much

more real, and beautiful.

It's quite unfair how I

can stand next to Niall,

and he'd surely out do

me, with his ocean blue eyes,

pale skin that could only

ever do him justice, and

make any other person

look dead. Though, I

had high cheek bones,

but Niall's chubby ones

always looked high when

he smiled -and he smiled

all the time-, Niall's laugh

definately beat mine. A

mixture of Christmas bells,

and children's happiness

to my ears. It was high

pitched but so adorable, it

got me laughing as well.

He didn't have a jawline

like most men these days,

and couldn't grow facial

hair to save his life, but that

was alright; Jawlines were

cliche, and facial hair

was gross. My favorite

thing about Niall was his

hair; his bleached hair, that

I scold him all the time about,

because it will fall when he's

older if he keeps bleaching it,

that fanned out over his forehead

when he left it down. Though

I hate that he dyes it, my favorite

look on him was when it was

dirty blonde at the top, and 

in his roots, showing brightly

was his dark brown natural hair.

Which was how it looked now.

Niall's hair was let down, covering

his forhead and falling into his eyes

everytime he leaned over to write

something.

I held onto the door frame and

watched Niall play the intrumental

one last time. It was a great song

as usual, and when Niall thought

it over and agreed in his mind, he jumped

up. Chanting yes quietly and doing

what I assumed was a dance.

Niall couldn't dance either, but

I wasn't one to talk.

I watched him flap his arms in the

air, doing some weird thing

with his feet, and a giggle slipped

past my lips.

Niall stopped where he was, turning

quickly to face me with

wide eyes.

After that, I let my laughter

slip freely, and Niall grinned.

'Di'nt know ya were 'wake yet, princess. Did I wake ya?"

His accent was one of the

most attractivest things ever.

He strode over to me, embracing me

into his giant arms, and I snuggled

immediatly into them.

"Sort of"

" 'M sorry"

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss

at the top of my head.

"I'm starving, let's go eat"

I told him, knowing well

aware, I wasn't the one hungry

but Niall hated being the

one to insist on eating

with girls he liked.

Learned that on our first

date.

He grinned, starring down

at me with those big blue eyes.

His tongue peaked out behind his lips,

and lapped over his chapped lips.

"I love you, yunno?"

"Course I do, pumpkin"

"Good, now let's go, I'm starving too"

I laughed at him, before he placed

a swift kiss on my lips, and pulled

me towards the kitchen.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if ya didn't like, it's just to keep you all updated with something to read (-: xx


End file.
